Candies and sweets are immensely popular with children. Conventionally candies are purchased packaged in a wide variety of forms. For example they may come in a small plastic bag, in a cardboard tube or otherwise wrapped in paper or plastic. Such packagings for candies are invariably disposable and often lead to a problem with litter, especially since children are often not very conscientious about disposing of litter properly.
Furthermore traditional packagings for candies do not have a "fun" element associated with them. In some cases, especially small sealed plastic bags, they can be difficult to open causing frustration in a child.